1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire fighting systems for use in fighting and extinguishing hydrocarbon and other flammable liquid fires. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foam free test kit for testing Aircraft Rescue Fire Fighting and Structural Pumper vehicles equipped with fire fighting foam distribution systems that must be routinely tested to ensure these systems operate correctly during fire fighting missions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, Aqueous Film Forming Foam, which is commercially available, and is defined in Military Specification MIL-F-24358, is the most commonly used fire fighting foam currently on the market. Aqueous film forming foam, is a very effective fire fighting foam for extinguishing hydrocarbon and other flammable liquid fires. Aqueous film forming foam has the quality of being able to spread an aqueous film on the surface of hydrocarbon liquids, enhancing the speed of extinguishment.
Aqueous Film Forming Foam are particularly advantageous in that they are designed to be used with water or seawater. When proportioned with water and applied with conventional foam or water/fog equipment, foam is generated. The foam spreads over the surface of the burning material forming a blanket in the manner of conventional foam. An aqueous solution drains from the foam bubbles and forms a vapor sealing film that floats on the surface of the burning matter and suppresses any volatile vapors, sparks, or the like.
The U.S. military, including the Navy, procures several hundred thousand gallons of Aqueous Film Forming Foam annually for use with shipboard fire fighting systems, aircraft hanger automated sprinkler systems, fire trucks, and fire fighting training and equipment testing. The amount of Aqueous Film Forming Foam used for equipment test and fire fighting training by the military is about 20 percent of the annual purchase of Aqueous Film Forming Foam.
There is a need to test fire fighting systems, especially crash fire rescue vehicles, which use Aqueous Film Forming Foam since these systems are not very reliable. These systems tests conducted monthly, weekly and sometimes daily to insure that the fire fighting systems are operating effectively and efficiently.
The frequent testing is creating a problem environmentally. Aqueous Film Forming Foam includes two components fluorocarbon surfactant and butyl carbitol which are toxic to shellfish and other organisms. Because of the environmental problems associated with Aqueous Film Forming Foam, foam waste water discharge on to the ground and to waste treatment facilities is prohibited.
Further, the cost of containment facilities to collect and/or treat hazardous waste and the disposal cost of Aqueous Film Forming Foam are preventing the timely testing of fire fighting equipment in accordance with the National Fire Protection Association fire code standards.
Since an environmentally safe formulation of Aqueous Film Forming Foam will not be commercially available in the immediate future, there is a need to develop a test system for the testing of fire fighting equipment which is effective, efficient and highly reliable and does not require the use of Aqueous Film Forming Foam during the test.